The Anime Integrated Otaku Entity reviews Little Witch Academia
by Racecarlock
Summary: There were no fanfics of Konata being an internet reviewer yet, so I made one. This isn't so much a reboot as it is a continuation, but I do hope you like it.


**Author's Notes: It's ten years since Konata has been in high school. Luckily for her, a new career has opened up which just so happens to**  
 **reward being a massive otaku. Internet reviewing. I just found out today that her favorite color is red. So, in addition to being like me in**  
 **every other way, we also have the same favorite color. On with the show, as it were.**

(Lonely rolling star from Katamari Damacy plays as images of konata holding up previous games and anime she has reviewed flash up on the screen, followed by a cutesy title screen.)

Konata (dressed in witch outfit): "Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor ladies and gentlemen, I'm The Anime Integration Otaku Entity. Childhood dreams.  
They sure are powerful, aren't they? So powerful in fact, that even the soulless jaws of higher education cannot crush them out of you. At  
least, not entirely. Such is the case with Atsuko Kagari, a young girl who goes to see a magic show starring her idol Shiny Chariot and gets so  
inspired that she resolves to become a witch herself. Sounds like me the first time I watched Beavis And Butthead (Cheeky smile). Anyways,  
what's great about the show is that it doesn't just tell you the backstory. You get to see Akko as a little kid at this magic show, you get to  
see the tricks and spells that inspire her. No wonder she wants to be a witch! If that show didn't awaken at least a tiny sliver of childhood  
wonder inside of you, I recommend finding some Zombrex, because you are clearly dead inside. Anyways, thus begins Akko's journey into the world  
of Little Witch Academia.

I'm going to give it to you straight, folks. This might be one of the best anime shows I have ever seen. It's funny, it's charming, the  
characters are insanely likable, and you will feel things you haven't felt in a long time. My long time viewers won't be surprised that I like  
this show, I'm on record as a Studio Gainax/Studio Trigger fangirl, but what surprised even me is how far they manage to push the emotional  
angle this time around. While I enjoyed Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann immensely, along with everything else they've ever made, including that one  
opening for a convention, Little Witch Academia goes beyond even that to become my favorite Gainax/Trigger entry. I think it mainly has to do  
with the protagonist.

Akko is adorable, charming, clumsy, and often funny. She's also bad at magic. This is one of the main plot points of most of the first 13  
episodes, actually. At one point, she almost flunks out, and I swear to the Eternal Dragon that I was cheering for her the entire way. She  
never gives up on her childhood dreams, and in many ways, you don't want her to. You saw that show in the beginning, so you want her to win. I  
don't remember welling up with joy as much with any other anime as I have with this one.

During the first episode, Akko finds the Shiny Rod, a magical tool that used to belong to her idol, Shiny Chariot. The Shiny Rod is one of the  
items required to access something called "Reconstruction Magic", which is the ultimate Deus Ex Machina that will bring magic back to  
prominence in the world. This is Akko's goal for the series, find the Seven Words of Arcturus, use the reconstruction magic, and prevent the  
Rec Center from being demolished to make way for condos by using the power of dance. I mean, make magic popular and fun again. Of course, she  
just wants to use it to meet Shiny Chariot because she's a total fangirl. Not that I blame her, if Haruhi Suzumiya existed in my world, I'd  
sure want to meet her!

Her sensei for the first season is Professor Ursula, a purple haired shy looking girl who kind of reminds me of Tsukasa. I won't spoil who she  
turns out to be, but I will say that I wish my teacher would turn out to be that cool. Then again, if she were that cool, she might not play  
MMOs with me, so I guess it's a balancing act.

The antagonist doesn't turn up until about 14 episodes in. Her name is Professor croix, and though her technology brings massive benefits to  
the school, she often sics demons on people and her machinery is powered by anxiety, outrage, and hatred, so my guess is that she's the CEO of  
twitter (Cheeky smile). She often gets into battles with Professor Ursula, and these fight scenes are very well done, exciting, and overall a  
blast to watch. It's almost like watching a real magic show, except you actually care about what's happening (Cheeky cat face).

The Presentation is quite simply amazing, with stunning visuals that will last a lifetime, amazing music, and incredible artwork. If Studio  
Trigger is getting a bigger budget than before, it certainly shows here. The world itself is beautiful and intricately detailed, with amazing  
magic, cool magical creatures, and even magical technology in some cases. I don't entirely know how that internet connected crystal ball works,  
but I know I want one.

To wrap it up, I give Little Witch Academia a ten out of ten. If you feel like the magic has gone out of the world, or even if you just like  
anything fictional, Little Witch Academia is a must watch. Like, comment, and subscribe for more videos, and see you next time on The Anime  
Integration Otaku Entity! (Credits roll with Katamari On the Swing playing in the background)"

Konata: "Right, editing finished, now I need something to do for the next 6 hours while it uploads. (Opens MMO)"


End file.
